Метнуть Гил
[[Файл:FFV iOS Zeninage.png|right|thumb|250px|Использование Дзенинажа в версии Final Fantasy V для iOS/Android.]] (другие названия - , , , , , или ) - способность, присутствующая во многих играх [[Final Fantasy (серия)|серии Final Fantasy]]. Обычно она присуща классам Самурай или Игрок и заключается в нанесении урона врагу (как правило, всем врагам) за счет расходования игрового бюджета, т. е. Гил. Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy IV В версии игры для Nintendo DS команда Метнуть Гил должна была появиться в виде способности Приращения, но по неизвестным причинам так и не вошла. О ней можно найти единственное упоминание в игровых данных в виде текстового описания. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Одной из команд Харли является Метнуть Гил, которая имеет Время Зарядки, равное 3. Формула расчета расходуемых средств следующая: : Gil Cost = Level * 30 per enemy per throw *Gil Cost - стоимость броска в гилях *Level - уровень Харли *(per enemy per throw) - "на врага на бросок" (т. е. на каждого врага расходуется по 30 гил при уровне Харли 1, кроме того, Харли может делать и несколько бросков за ход). Final Fantasy V right Дзенинаж является основной способностью класса Самурай, приобретаемой им на Уровне 2. Эта способность наносит врагам существенный урон за счет расходования большого количества гил. Формула для расчета урона, наносимого Дзенинажем, выглядит следующим образом: : Damage = (10 + Level - Defense) * 150 to each enemy *Damage - урон *Level - уровень персонажа *Defense - значение показателя Защиты противника *(to each enemy) - (на каждого врага) : Gil Cost = Level * 50 per enemy per throw *Gil Cost - расход гил *Level - уровень персонажа *(per enemy per throw) - на одного врага на бросок Final Fantasy VI right Сетцер Габбиани и Гого могут использовать команду Метнуть Гил (в оригинальной англоязычной версии для SNES она называлась Дождь GP), экипировав реликт Дзюттэ Хейдзи (в оригинальной англоязычной версии для SNES назывался Бросок Монеты). Количество гил, используемый этой командой, равняется уровню персонажа, умноженному на 30. Команда Метнуть Гил наносит урон, вычисляемый по следующей формуле: : Damage = GP Thrown * 2 / Number of enemies hit *Damage - урон *GP Thrown - количество брошенных гил *Number of enemies hit - количество врагов, в которых попали монеты Враги также могут пользоваться этой способностью, но расходуют они при этом гил, которые обычно оставляют после сражения, а не те, которые принадлежат группе. Когда команда Метнуть Гил повторяется с помощью Имитации, то из-за игровой ошибки гил при этом все равно расходуются. Final Fantasy VII Способность Уровня 2 Материи Броска называется Монета. Начиная с этой способности, игрок может сам решать, какое количество гил он хочет метнуть. Сама атака считается имеющей Дальний радиус действия. Урон, наносимый командой Монета, рассчитывается по формуле: : RU(Thrown / 10 / Number of Targets) *RU - случайная функция *Gil Thrown - количество брошенных гил *Number of Targets - количество целей Если количество гил не выбрано (например, при Скрытой Атаке или чем-то подобном), то оно вычисляется следующим образом: : HighHP = Highest Current HP of all Targets *Highest Current HP of all Targets - максимальный текущий уровень HP всех целей *HighHP - расчетное значение : If (HighHP > 10000): HighHP = 10000 *Расчетное значение HighHP ограничивается сверху 10000 : Gil Thrown = 10 * HighHP * Number of Enemies *Number of Enemies - количество врагов Если рассчитанное таким образом количество гил, необходимых для броска, превышает общую наличность группы, то итоговый урон будет ограничен общим количество гил, которым обладает группа.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197341-final-fantasy-vii/faqs/36775 ''Final Fantasy VII Battle Mechanics FAQ] Отдельно команда Монета может быть применена с помощью Материи Мастер Команды, но, если Мастер Команда связана со Вспомогательной Материей, автоматически запускающей случайную команду (например, Скрытой Атакой или Финальной Атакой), то Монета не может стать этой случайной командой, так как она не является отдельной командой Материи, а просто замещает собой команду Бросок. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Команда Метнуть Гил может быть применена с помощью Материи Метнуть Гил в том случае, когда Зак находит внутри ее радиуса действия. Он мечет деньги, поражая всех врагов, расходуя при этом средства, эквивалентные ~1% общего бюджета. Наносимый урон вычисляется как фиксированная часть брошенных гил и, при достижении Материи Метнуть Гил уровня Мастер, равняется 20% брошенной суммы. Для применения команды Метнуть Гил не требуется очков AP. Материя Метнуть Гил может быть получена в качестве награды в миссии 4-4-4, а также найдена в сундуке с сокровищами в миссиях 7-4-6, 8-6-3 и 9-5-3. Ее также можно украсть у Дьявола-ножниц, случайного врага из миссий 9-5-2 и 9-5-3. Ее также можно создать путем Сплава Материи, прокачивая Материи Грабеж или Бережливый Покупатель. Final Fantasy IX Амарант Корал может пользоваться способностью Дать Сдачи, позволяющей ему бросать деньги в одного противника. Эта способность изучается с помощью Ядовитого кастета и Рунного кастета за 40 AP. Количество бросаемых гил рассчитывается по формуле: : Gil Used = Amarant's Lv * 101 *Gil Used - количество используемых гил *Amarant's Lv - уровень Амаранта Урон, наносимый командой Дать Сдачи, рассчитывается по формуле: : Damage = Used * Gil Used * Spirit) / (Gil Owned * 10) *Damage - урон *Spirit - боевой показатель Воодушевления *Gil Owned - общее количество гил у группы Final Fantasy X В секции Решетки Сфер, относящейся к Рикку, находится команда Дать Сдачи. Каждые 10 брошенных гил наносят урон в 1 очко. Этот урон не считается ни физическим, ни магическим; он принадлежит "особой" категории урона. Final Fantasy X-2 Одной из способностей, изучаемых в дрессфере Самурая за 20 AP, является Дать Сдачи, наносящая урон одному противнику. Урон, наносимый командой Дать Сдачи, экивалентен следующему значению: : * Gil / + 20[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/974868-final-fantasy-x-x-2-ultimate-box/faqs/25872 ''Final Fantasy X-2 FAQ/Walkthrough by Split Infinity] *Gil - количество брошенных гил *sqrt - функция извлечения квадратного корня ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XII Команда Метнуть Гил доступна в этой игре в качестве Техники. Ее можно купить за 2000 гил в Рабанастре, Крепости Налбина и Джахаре, после чего разблокировать за 35 очков Лицензий. 1 гил наносит в точности 1 очко урона, а количество бросаемых гил равняется сумме текущих уровней HP членов группы, деленной на количество врагов в радиусе досягаемости. Урон, наносимый командой Метнуть Гил, считается физическим, и поэтому враги, установившие частокол, неуязвимы против нее. Максимальный же урон, наносимый ее, ограничен сверху значением 9999 на каждый бросок. В редакции ''International Zodiac Job System для разблокировки команды Метнуть Гил требуется 30 очков Лицензий, а пользоваться ею могут Машинист, Лучник, Мононофу и Сикари, хотя последнему для этого необходимо сначала получить лицензию Эспера Матеуса. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Муглы-Жонглеры способны Метнуть Гил, изучив эту команду за 100 AP с помощью Складного ножа. При каждом броске эта команда затрачивает 30 гил и наносит урон в 30 очков. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Муглы-Жонглеры способны Метнуть Гил. Эта команда наносит различный урон в зависимости от количества брошенных гил, которое может быть выбрано игроком из значений 10, 100, 1000 или 10000 гил. В этой игре команда значительно слабее, чем в ее предшественнице, ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Ее можно изучить за 100 AP с помощью Складного ножа, и она поражает врагов в радиусе четырех квадратов. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Разговор о деньгах - последняя способность, изучаемая классом Торговец. При каждом использовании она затрачивает 1000 гил и наносит урон, численно равный 1% общего бюджета игрока. Bravely Default Одной из способностей класса Торговец является способность Переворот. Она затрачивает количество гил, равное произведению уровня игрока на 50, и наносит урон, численно равный количеству брошенных денег. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Способность Дать Сдачи могут применять Локк и Ваан, причем Локк изучает ее на Уровне 35, а Ваан - на Уровне 10; обоим ее экипировка стоит 10 CP. Во время BMS она поражает второго врага, появляющегося в сражении (в зависимости от музыкальной темы игрока), но после этого снижает счет результата. Предмет Книга Миллионера позволяет любому персонажу изучить способность Дать Сдачи. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Галерея Интересные факты *Команда Метнуть Гил популярна среди игроков, пользующихся чит-кодами, чит-устройствами или игровыми ошибками для получения бесконечного количества гил, поскольку позволяет нанести противнику совершенно невероятный урон. Вот пример из ''Final Fantasy X-2: при использовании дрессферы Самурая и аксессуара Неуязвимый, который снимает ограничение урона в 9999 очков, все, что нужно делать игроку, - это постоянно пользоваться командой Дать Сдачи, используя при этом всю свою наличность. Эта тактика, работающая и в других играх, часто позволяет уничтожить сильных врагов за считанные секунды. *Одно из названий команды Метнуть Гил - Дзенинаж - происходит, возможно, из популярной серии японских новелл, выпущенных в 1930-е годы, в которых рассказывается о полицейском периода Эдо по имени Дзенигата Хейдзи, который ловил преступников, швыряя в них монеты. References en:Gil Toss it:Elemosina pt-br:Gil Toss Категория:Командные способности